


the art of playing house

by yummy_yogurt_drink



Series: Cold Bones [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, F/M, Identity Issues, Implied past James Bond/Q, Intersex, Male Lactation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_yogurt_drink/pseuds/yummy_yogurt_drink
Summary: He had a good life, it seemed.





	the art of playing house

**Author's Note:**

> **Please heed the WARNINGS in the tags.** Back out if any of the tags squick you.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is purely a work of fiction in nature, and the author does not condone any of the implications that exist in this work in real life.

He woke with a sharp gasp, the burning in his lungs like the aftermath of a trainwreck that had long since derailed from its tracks. For a long second, he was disoriented to the point where the surrounding of his own bedroom became foreign and unfamiliar to his own senses, his brain suddenly unable to comprehend just exactly how and why he had ended  _ here _ .

Where was here anyway?

“Jamie?”

His body jerked, a chill running up his spine. Up until the scent of Alpha pheromones rushed up to fill his nostrils and tingle all along his skin.

“Madeleine?” he croaked, tongue heavy in his mouth with the weight of a desert. 

She hummed, the bells of her golden locks spilling from over her shoulders as she reached out to cup his cheek. “You all right, love?” She smiled a little when he sighed and leant instinctively into her touch. “You were looking a little out of it there.”

It took him a bit before he could whisper out a small response, “I’m okay.” An unwitting groan escaped his lips when her hand found its way farther down to caress his belly, which had swollen up quite a bit now, the growing pup taking up space as it grew inside of him.

“Nightmare?” she prompted, her head tilting to the side with that usual brand of gentle inquisitiveness in her eyes. “That would be the second time this week.”

He shifted on the bed and turned to face her, body achy and tired what with all the changing hormones of pregnancy. “It’s nothing. I don’t even remember what it was about,” he conceded slowly. “So don’t go all psycho-analyzing on me, yeah?” He tried for a smile, which seemed distant even in the back of his mind, but he supposed that still counted as some sort of effort.

Madeleine gazed at him for a little while more, probably considering the proposition, and he found himself holding onto a breath, somewhat antsy in the pit of his stomach.

He had never liked it when she seemed inscrutable to his eyes, for some reason.

“Come on,” she said finally, and the muscles in his back incrementally relaxed. “I got breakfast ready. Veronica has been entirely too impatient.”

At this, Jamie chuckled, the thought of his young daughter the active motivation that eventually helped him sit up despite the sloshing in his head.

-

“Papa!”

Veronica hopped down from her chair and ran over to him, hugging him around the middle. He pretended to sway as he held onto her, just enough that she wouldn’t accidentally slip and fall.

“Mama made pancakes, and we need to hurry and eat them now before they get cold!” She said then grinned at him, each word pronounced and articulated in a flurry with only a bit of a slur.

He smiled and patted her on the head. “How many bits of pancakes have you secretly eaten then?”

She gasped, big eyes wide and scandalized, and he was the one grinning now when she protested, “Papa! I have not!” 

“Oh, did you now?” he teased, pinching her small little nose. 

“Uh huh!” She clutched onto the hem of his shirt. “Papa sleepy, and I have been good.”

Something in him softened at her wording—at how good Veronica had always been, even when she had still been only but a fetus that he had had merely a general concept of—and he smiled again, quiet and at ease. “I know, sweetheart. You’re my best girl.”

From next to him, Madeleine smiled as well before sweeping them over to the dining table and sitting them both down. 

-

Jamie managed to keep down the digesting food for roughly twenty minutes.

Madeleine sighed and rubbed his back as he dry-heaved again into the toilet bowl, nothing coming up except for some more stomach acid as he scrunched up his face and tried to wipe his mouth clean, disgusted with himself.

She helpfully flushed the toilet for him.

“I’m taking the morning off so I can bring you to your check-up,” she said after fetching him a glass of water, which he used to wash his mouth.

He shook his head. “No, don't. It’s okay,” he replied, being wise this time and staying seated on the floor of the bathroom instead of trying to stand up immediately like that one time wherein he ended up falling back down again because of shaken knees. “You’ve already been late for work twice this month alone… You don’t have to take the morning off just to drive me to the clinic.”

“Nonsense.” She waved it off easily enough and offered him a hand, which he took and braced himself against the wall to straighten up slowly, careful of his belly. “I have a right to look after my expecting husband.”

Jamie laughed a little at that, the sound a little stiff even to his own ears. “I won’t break, you know,” he said, shooting Madeleine a pointed look. “It’s just a ten-minute walk.”

“I know.” She smiled, brushing a hand across his temple to wipe away a bit of the cooling sweat. “I really don’t mind taking my daughter to a playdate every once in a while, though.”

And that was that.

-

He sighed into the kiss and moaned when she smoothed her hands along the underside of his thighs to spread him wide apart, the straining tent of her already hardened cock rubbing against the outer lips of his cunt through the fabric of their underwear.

Madeleine directed her attention to the arch of his titled neck, sucking bruises into the vulnerable skin before trailing down to the jut of his collarbone, bare through the open front of his shirt. He hissed in a sharp breath when she gathered one of his still developing breasts into her mouth with the tip of her tongue.

“You’re already leaking,” she said after an eager while of lavish the small, tender mounds that had become of his once flat chest. And, as if to prove her point, a trace of milk spilt forth from his glistening nipple, and Madeleine used the flat of her tongue to readily lick up all of it.

A whine escaped the back of his throat, another pulse of slick rushing out from between his legs to further wet his long soaked through pants.

He jumped when she just calmly palmed his also erected cock and deliberately ignored the lower, throbbing need of his core.

“Madeleine,” he groaned. “Please...”

“Hmm?” She nuzzled along his shoulder, nose brushing against his bobbing Adam’s apple, and hair teasing gooseflesh into his skin.

He shivered. This had always been their game. “Fuck me. Please… I need you inside me.”

Madeleine looked up at him and smiled, radiant and entirely smug. “Since you ask so prettily.” She leant up to press a kiss to his lips, and his heart was racing so fast he might as well be slightly lightheaded.

“C-can you take me from behind?” He swallowed thickly. “I don’t think my back and take this position for long.”

“Of course, love,” she murmured and gently help him down, never letting go until he had settled comfortably against the table top, one arm cushioning his head and the other bracing around his stomach, feet firmly planted on the floor.

Silently, Madeleine pulled his pants down from around his hips, and the second they unstuck themselves from him, there was nothing left to hold back or hide the thin sliver of streaming slick that was then trickling from his quivering, sadly empty hole.

He could hear the Alpha behind draw in a sharp intake of breath.

“You’re so beautiful,” she rumbled, hand kneading the supple flesh of his arse. “Always so enthusiastic. Always so…  _ wet _ .”

That last word was punctuated by a sharp thrust as her cock slide into the pooling slick heat of his awaiting channel with barely any resistance, sheathing herself all the way to the hilt in one sweeping motion, and he yelped, a sudden orgasm washing over him as he squirted all around her.

If it hadn’t been for her arm holding him in place and flush against her, his knees would’ve probably buckled from under him.

_ Fuck _ .

“Exquisite,” she purred into the shell of his ear, hot breaths ghosting over his senses, and began to move with a steady rhythm of in and out, helping him ride out his orgasm and prolonging it at the same time, already pounding him toward the next one.

Jamie whimpered, heart beating wildly in the confinement of his ribcage as he tried his hardest to regain his breath. 

“Look at you, coming from simple penetration alone,” she continued, peppering kisses to the nape of his neck and letting her hand wander down to flick at his clit.

He gasped.

“Such a slut for my cock.” Scooping up the copious amount of lubrication that he was spilling, Madeleine unexpectedly worked the digits of her fingers into his arse as well, and his eyes widened, fingers digging into the hard wood of the table below. “I’ll fuck you so hard, I’ll put another pup or two into you.”

It didn’t take long for her to find his prostate (it never did) before she started to massage the spot in earnest, timing it well with every near-bruising thrust she was delivering into his other sopping, entrance. This multiplied the sparks of pleasure that were once more quickly building up in the simmering, molten lust right under his skin, and he was moaning with abandon now, the primal gravel of her growls vibrating deep in the recesses of his chest.

Molded to the girth of her cock, his walls rippled around Madeleine’s length as he pushed back to meet every jut of her hips, spurred on even more by those lewd, squelching noises of their slapping skin filling in all the remaining spaces in-between the two of them, tits swinging back and forth.

Out of nowhere, she gave his arse a quick, almost vicious swat, and Jamie cried out, another thick rope of slick surging from inside him, swelling and swelling until it fell down onto the floor in big splotches.

He felt like he had been submerged under water, and after a long moment, it distantly dawned upon him that there seemed to be hot seed from his spent cock splattered messily on the underside of his belly.

Consciousness and coherency didn’t manage to last long, though, because when Madeleine’s teeth sunk into his scent gland where their bond mark was, Jamie climaxed again with a resounding shout, body going into spasmic reaction as her come flooded his greedy, twitching, satisfied cunt. 

And he was out for the count afterward.

-

The rest of the afternoon passed in a quiet haze, his head stuffed full of cotton and his eyelids strangely heavy. Even when they reached the clinic for his checkup, he could only  _ just _ keep up with the conversation, everything else all blending together into one big, colorful mass of partial comprehension.

The only thing that he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, was that Madeleine was there the entire time—always so supportive, always helping him.

Their bond bite still buzzed pleasantly at the back of his neck from where she’d bitten him when she tucked him in, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and told him to rest now.

And he did just that, drifting into a blessedly dreamless sleep.

* * *

_ “Q.” _

_ Eve was there when he turned around, and there was an almost sad, almost resigned look on her face. _

_ “What is it?” he asked, clearing his throat a bit when the words came out a bit gravelly. Nothing surprising, though, if he were to be honest, considering that he hadn’t quite spoken in the last six hours or so. _

_ “Rest,” she said. _

_ “I still have work—” _

_ “You know I don’t mean just that.” _

_ He tilted his head to look at her again, the light from the monitor reflecting off one side of his glasses. _

_ “It’s been more than five years, Q,” she continued, pursing her lips. _

_ “No.” His tone was clipped, tight. There were bags under his eyes, nearly as dark as bruises. “Just. Don’t.” _

_ Eve chewed on the insides of her cheeks and left it at that. _

_ Bond had never been found after he’d gone off the grid in Morocco all those years before. _


End file.
